The Marriage of Candace and Jeremy
by Dark Deception
Summary: Before Phineas/Isabella and Ferb/Gretchen tied the knot, Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson are getting married! It's the last of the Phineas & Ferb wedding trilogy, but it's also the first on the timeline.


Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's note: Now, anyone who didn't know about when Candace and Jeremy got married, excluding "Quantum Boogaloo", but I thought I set the fictional way-back machine to a year ago to before Phineas/Isabella's and Ferb/Gretchen's weddings. Yes, who could forget the couple that was proven official in "Quantum Boogaloo"?

Dark Deception presents

A Phineas & Ferb fanfic:

The marriage of Candace and Jeremy

"Jeremy, are you serious?" Candace Flynn, Phineas's sister, asked her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson. He was showing an engagement ring with a sapphire gem that matched her eyes.

"Yes. I've been waiting to ask you this for a long time." He replied. He then paused as he bent down on his one knee and popped the question. "Candace Flynn, will you marry me?"

Candace glomped Jeremy as she squealed excitingly. "Oh, Jeremy Johnson, of course I'll marry you!" she then kissed her just turned fiancé in the lips wildly. As he returns the kiss, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

**2 hours later**

Phineas and Ferb were working on another crazy invention, until they saw Candace skipping happily.

"Great… my sister's back." Phineas groaned.

"Hey, brother, guess what?" Candace asked.

Phineas rolled his eyes against her. "Let me guess: We're busted, AGAIN?!" he then exclaimed.

"No, Phineas. Besides, I'm used to you and Ferb's inventive skills and shenanigans. I'm here to tell you that I'm getting married!" she then told him, as she shows him her engagement ring Jeremy gave her.

Phineas's eyes widened as he was shocked to here that. "Wow, Candace! Who's the lucky groom?"

"Jeremy, of course! I'm getting married to him!" she told him. She then went off to her house to tell her parents.

"Sheesh, Ferb. I'm actually glad that she's getting hitched. I'm guessing that machine we're almost done with will give all of Danville the message. Ferb just nodded his head.

2 days later, the two got the machine done and then spread the news all over Danville. Candace was surprised, as well as annoyed, to see that they were helping her telling everyone about the engagement, that she told them that they will attend her's and Jeremy's wedding that is scheduled to take place at the Danville church in 3 months.

3 months later, the day finally came. Candace is soon going to become Mrs. Johnson. So she decided to have Isabella as her maid of honor and Gretchen, the girl who seems to have a crush on Ferb, as her bridesmaid.

"Well, I'm really excided to be wed to Jeremy, you two." Candace told them. She was wearing a strapless white wedding gown with a blue trim on the bottom part of the bottom half of the gown. Her silver tiara not only has a beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it, but also a sapphire gem that matches her's and Jeremy's eyes. She just applied her ruby lipstick and grabbed her bouquet of roses with her elbow-length-gloved hands, as she is prepared to walk down the aisle.

"Well, I hope you and Jeremy both have a long life ahead of you." Isabella said.

"Me too." Gretchen said as well.

"Thanks you two. Well, here I go." Candace said as she proceeded to the aisle, just as the bridal chorus began to be heard throughout the church. She saw her groom, Jeremy, who is wearing a black tuxedo. His blond hair was stylized and he is wearing a red bowtie. He was smiling at his bride that she blushed. She took her place beside him.

"Well, this is it Jeremy. Our life as a married couple begins here." She whispered to her groom.

The priest took his place on the podium, as he begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O God, as Jeremy Johnson and Candace Flynn begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.  
Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.  
Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever."

Everyone said 'Amen' as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Jeremy Johnson and Candace Flynn. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Not one objected to the union. Not even Candace's brother said one word. She was really proud that he speeded the word to the city.

"Okay then. Since there's not a single soul who objected, let's begin." The priest said as he continues. "Do you, Jeremy Johnson, take this woman, Candace Flynn, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jeremy said as he focuses his eyes on his bride.

"And do you, Candace Flynn, take this man, Jeremy Johnson, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Candace said as she focuses her eyes on her groom.

"Now, join your hands to show that your hearts are joined together in love." The priest told them.

Jeremy and Candace both held their hands, not taking their eyes off of each other for one second.

"Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest told Ferb, who obliged to be the ring bearer, as he walked between them lowered the cushion beside them. On it are the wedding rings. Jeremy took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"Candace Flynn, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Jeremy then slid the wedding ring on Candace's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"Jeremy Johnson, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Candace then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Jeremy's ring finger.

"Now, Jeremy Johnson and Candace Flynn, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Jeremy then recited his vows first.

"Today I choose you, Candace Flynn, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

Candace then recited her vows.

"Today I choose you, Jeremy Johnson, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Jeremy Johnson and Candace Flynn have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss your bride." The priest spoke.

Jeremy lifted Candace's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Phineas smiled at his now married sister. "Congratulations sis." He then quietly said.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, the priest smiled and proclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Jeremy Johnson."

The crowd cheered as the two newlyweds walked up the aisle and to the awaiting limousine. As Candace saw her brother weeping in joy, she hugged him before she first went in the limo with her new husband, heading off to the reception site.

**The End.**

A/N: Well, that's it for my Phineas & Ferb wedding trilogy. I hope you all enjoyed this wedding fic for Jeremy/ Candace, as well as Phineas/Isabella and Ferb/Gretchen. Read, Review, Respect and Godspeed.


End file.
